Inspector luigi aka gadget
by the hybrid animations
Summary: luigi was the underdog to his famous brother mario but an accident that happened will change his life forever
1. character 1-how it startes

"_hi im luigi many of you know me for because of my famous brother mario well im going to day here and now that i am now more famous then mario and i will tell you how i did it."_

"_it all started in the super smash bros realm."_the brothers were taking to each other and having a good chat when a certain character came twords them a certain blue blur. "hey mario i challenge you and your brother in a battle me vs you and your scared brother." called out sonic. mario smirked "okay sonic you got yourself a fight." mario was confident in him self meanwhile luigi was scared out of his wits. "n.no no no i don't want to battle sonic please don't make me do it." then a tall gal walked up to luigi " you can do it weegee i belivie in you." this gal was wearing an orange dress and was like peach Mario's girlfriend but she was more tough and was a tomboy her name was daisy and she and luigi have been good pals but luigi had always had a crush on her but he would fear that she would reject him but when she says thing to him he gains confidence and he could feel like he could do anything. "o.okay daisy i do it." she smiled at him "at a boy luigi." he walked to the battle ground with mario and sonic. they entered the sky and began to battle it out. everyone was cheering for one or the others mario and luigi was double teaming sonic and then Sonic began to beat mario and luigi suddenly both mario and sonic there final smash while luigi didn't get his. mario let out his devastating fire balls and sonic became his super form and charged. luigi was stuck in the middle and took both the attacks he felt his body explode and bleed as he fell of the stage a 1000 foot fall. mario saw what he did and so did sonic and they tried to catch luigi form fall off the edge but failed "LUIGI SOME ONE CATCH HIM." yelled out mario. rosalina flu up and caught him but he fell again and hit the floor and made his own blood puddle. everyone was mortified no one moved untill daisy pushed through the crowd and went up to luigi "LUIGI PLEASE NO." she lifted him up gently "SO PLEASE SAVE HIM." the healing character's used there magic but his body was way to damaged to be healed. mario got down form the arena and rushed back to there own world with the others form there world as well. "_and this is were my story begins"_


	2. chapter 2-to the lab

while they arrived back to the castle the tried every type of healing spell and mushroom but nothing was healing his body completely. "why won't anything work." said mario "i don't know your fire and sonic's energy must of done something to his body that must of distorted the magic in him." said peach "we must find a way yo save him is there anyone that can." said daisy. then a toad ran out then back holding luigi's pultergust g-00 "my professor e.dd could help us." said mario "were can we find him." said daisy "he lives in the last resort and with the ghosts." said peach. mario grabbed his brothers body and they all drove off to the last resort.


	3. chapter 3-time to be built

while they were driving to the hotel daisy was holding luigi in her lap not wanting to let go of him "please don't leave us don't leave me luigi." he eyes teared up she held him closer "please" they arrived and asked the ghost to see professor e.gadd they ghost saw there hotels saver near there position and they all rushed them to his lab he asked "what is wrong" then he saw luigi's dieing body "i know how to save him but i need time to do it" he pushed the others out and they saw him close the door and he began to operate on luigi's body. a few hours pass and they gang began to worry if there pal was going to make it or not. "what is taking e.gadd so long." asked peach "m.maybe he couldn't save my little bro." said mario "don't say that mario he will be okay i trust e.gadd with luigi's life." said daisy. suddenly the door to his lab opened and they ask is he was okay "he is okay i gave his body something that will keep him running." replied e.gadd. everyone one else cried tears of joy and happiness seeing that there friend survived "can we see him." asked daisy e.gadd nodded and let them in. luigi was laying on a operation table and resting with a heart monitor connected to him. "how did you save him we tried every form of healing and nothing worked." said peach e.gadd looked at a box that was once had many tools and gadgets. "don't be upset but for his body to survive i infused his body with many tools and gadgets his body is now a complicated cybernetic system." the three were dumbstruck on what he did to luigi. "will he remember who we are?" asked daisy "he sould i did nothing to his brain now lets let him rest." they all walked out and left luigi to sleep.


End file.
